


unless you make a move

by thebitterbeast



Series: you make me happy when skies are grey [8]
Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: (he does the same with his scripts), (she loves him), Because he can, F/M, I have so many headcanons for after this, and he drags her into the shower or the rain or whatever is handy, and he just laughs against her lips, and proceeds to dramatically act out the kissing scene, and she always tells him he is such an idiot for it, and she reads through them because hey maybe one will be good, and while she still gets offers for period romance films, because when it's his scripts she kisses him for 'practice' she says, but there's this undercurrent of affection that he can read, final episode compliant, he can kiss her whenever he wants now, lily /does/ eventually do roles in YA book adaptations, she doesn't hate him, whenever one has a kissing scene in the rain she points it out to james, which is a blatant lie they get too distracted when they 'practice'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing about sunshine and grey skies when the majority of their relationship, if it can even be called that, has revolved around kissing in front of the camera under varied rain rigs? She will not lie and say she did not pick that song for that very reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unless you make a move

_Of course_ she sees the irony when she picks the song. It’s part of the reason she picks the song.  
  
Singing about sunshine and grey skies when the majority of their relationship, if it can even be called that, has revolved around kissing in front of the camera under varied rain rigs? She will not lie and say she did not pick that song for that very reason.  
  
Because throughout all that filming, soaked through and dreary as it could be, James had become Lily’s bright spot. Even when he was distant. Especially when  _she_ was distant.  
  
And the fact that it is raining on this night, the night she decides to put her love for 80s’ movies to good use and serenade her fella (Pam’s words, not hers, she swears), well, it is an irony not lost on either of them as she points out.  
  
He steps out to kiss her properly, in the rain, and Lily thinks to herself that for the first time, this is James kissing Lily - not one of their characters, not in front of a camera. Just James and Lily and it is frightening and exhilarating and wet and messy.  
  
But perfect in it’s imperfectness. She loves it.  
  
_She loves him._

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched this webseries, GO WATCH IT.


End file.
